


Straykids oneshots

by Emophiaislost



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Straykids
Genre: Age okay, An - Freeform, Angst, BDSM, Body Dismorphia, Breaking and Entering, Cute, Dismorphia, Disorders, Dresses, FTM, Fluff, Funny, Grunge, Idols, Insomnia, LGBT, Language, M/M, Makeup, Mild Abuse, Mpreg, NSFW ( some), Overworking, Skirts, Text stories, Trans Character, Violence, au's, c - Freeform, comedic, crop tops, cross dress, kidnaping, kpop, some smut, straykids - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emophiaislost/pseuds/Emophiaislost
Summary: Straykids oneshotsRequest are openDrop them in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST ARE OPEN

One Wattpad my name is 

@museishere

you can request anything (( can request smut but not detailed)) either on here or on my Wattpad book!!

Only thing you have to do is give me

Pairing:

plot: 

I write the following 

 

angst

fluff 

some smut 

mpreg 

au’s 

crossdressing 

age play 

bdsm 

bondage 

Sick fics 

hurt fics 

kid fics 

oneshots 

Fem fics 

hidden gems 

Crossovers 

and etc! 

Thank you for reading


	2. Sorry!!!

Request are taking longer than I anticipated please forgive me! I will indefinitely finish them!


	3. Changjin spilt

Hyunjin was stressed, he needed to give his paperwork to his advisors before leaving today in order to continue to expand the company. He's angry at the co-workers for fucking goofing off and not taking this job seriously. He could fire all of them if he wanted to but what's the point of having a company with no workers? It's 11:00 pm when he finally finished his paperwork and was ready to go home. He needed a stress a relief to ease the tension in his shoulders. He needs Changbin.   
*  
It's normal for Hyunjin to be home late, and Changbin to be awake waiting for him. It's just how they work. Hyunjin walked into their shared bedroom gently throwing his suitcase down and starts to undo his tie. Changbin's eyes lit up when he saw Hyunjin. He let out a small " hi". Making quiet steps over to Hyunjin he rubbed the sides of the taller boys shoulders.   
" Are you okay?"   
Hyunjin turned towards changbin and gripped him by his waist.   
" I want you right now"  
Changbin leaned into Hyunjins torso   
" I'll let you take me" he whispers   
Hyunjin picked the smaller boy up laying him ontop of the bed kissing up and down his neck. Slipping off him and changbins pants and underwear. He made sure that changbin was ready and that he was comfortable.  
He gripped the sides of changbins legs dragging him down onto the bed sucking hickeys onto his thighs. Changbin pressed his head into the pillow letting out cold gasp trying to catch the breath hyunjin made him lose.  
*

Hyunjin was at work exploring each of his workers office and desk making sure everything was in order. He sighed and went back into his office. 

Changbin pushed back his hair shaking as the bile escaped his mouth. Causing his throat to burn and stomach to ache. He's been like this for about a week. Sick throughout the day and headaches continuously banging back and forth in his skull. He's tired often and can barely hold food down. He flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathroom wall.   
He knows he's pregnant. He can feel it. The symptoms are all there. He slowly makes his way to the bedroom picking up his phone stuffing it into his pocket.   
There’s only one way to be sure. He has to buy a test. A stupid fucking pregnancy test. He's shaking what if hyunjin doesn't want a baby.   
He shuffled throughout the store looking for the prenatal section. He came down towards the test taking three. He goes to the register and buys them.   
*  
" Shit" is all that escaped his mouth when he stared at the test. The positive pink plus mocking him in the face. Hyunjin was gonna be home soon and he'd have to tell him. Have to them him they they're expecting. That they're gonna be fucking parents. He knows Hyunjin does not want kids. They don't have time for them. Hyunjin being the CEO at his company and Changbin working 12 hours a day at his producing job. How are they gonna fit a baby into the schedule? They can't.   
But a small part of him has always wanted to be a parent.   
*  
When Hyunjin came home late at night he was wondering why changbin was still up he's usually asleep by now. He popped his neck letting out a tired sigh.   
“ Changbin why’re you still up?”   
Hyunjin couldn’t hear his reply clearly but he knew he said that he wants to talk. He walked up the stairs into the bedroom staring at the small boy sitting ontop of the bed.   
“ what’d you want to talk about love”   
Changbin looked up at his lovers face it was like his gentle tone was mocking him.   
He was to jump out a window be anywhere but here.   
He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes letting out a shuddering breath.   
“ I'm pregnant"   
Hyunjin let out a light chuckle   
" What was the real news you wanted to tell me changbin"   
" I'm not kidding hyunjin, I'm pregnant."   
Hyunjin felt his heart race   
“ you know I don’t want kids Changbin!”   
Changbin took a deep breath he started to shake “ I.Know.That. You’re acting like I knocked up myself!”   
“ you have no choice Changbin, bet rid of it”   
“ I-Hyunjin”  
“ I’m serious Changbin get rid of it!”  
“ I can’t.. I want to keep the baby”  
Hyunjin tightened his fist yanking a suitcase from out the closet door stacking his clothes inside the case. Changbin watched with tears in his eyes “ you can’t leave Hyunjin!”  
He continued to pack the bag once it was full he zipped it up and headed it out of the bedroom door.   
“ I’ll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow “  
Changbin couldn’t stop his lover from leaving his chest hurting from the panic attack he was getting. His eyes swollen from the tears.   
“ it’s okay baby” he sniffed “ I’ll always be here for you"


	4. 3racha: baby (headspace/Ageplay)

Jisung and changbin didn't know what to do about Chan. He's more destructive now. Staying out late and getting into fights drinking, smoking going to clubs. There’s only one thing they could think of doing. Put him in a headspace. Yes they'd have to treat him as a child. But it was worth it to keep their leader safe and stop him from hurting himself. They know chan wouldn't like being put into one. So they would have to force it and try not to hurt their leader.   
It was 2:00am in the morning drink laughs heard throughout the walls hiccups and the smell of alcohol filled the house.   
Chan was home. Changbin and Jisung had been looking up on how to force someone into a headspace.   
" Chris" changbin said walking up to the blond and taking him into the bedroom with Jisung trailing behind him. Chan was slurring barely able to keep balance before falling over.   
He was laid ontop the bed his blond hair sweaty and pushed back his forehead showing slightly. The only thing they could make out from what words he was spewing was the slurred " Changbins and Jisungs"   
Next thing they knew Chan was sleeping on the bed clearly knocked out from how much liquor he had put into his body.   
*  
Chan had woken up about an hour ago from his hangover. Changbin and Jisung couldn't sit around and watch their lover hurt himself. Last night they officially decided to put him in a little headspace. Chan was of course against it. Against being treated like a toddler when he wasn't. Yeah Chan Knows he's a bit irresponsible and a bit destructive but he doesn't need to be put into ageplay.   
" Chan please" jisung asked holding the olders hands rubbing circles In his palms  
" We don't wanna see you get hurt, we don't wanna see you come home drunk off your ass anymore" He said fighting back tears at the brim of his eyes. It hurt Chan to see that he was causing his lovers so much pain. He sighed looking at his pale palms engulfed in Jisungs. " Fine"   
Chan was guided upstairs hand in hand with jisung and changbin. He felt his cheeks flush a light pink not knowing how they were planning to put him in the headspace.   
He was laid onto the freshly placed sheets of their bed.   
" You have to take off your shirt" Chan obeyed changbins orders and took off his plain white shirt showing his bare chest to them. Jisung and changbin laid down with Chan on the bed. Changbin sitting ontop of him gripping his face " you can't go out anymore Chan"   
Chan batted his eyes softly he felt small. And helpless he was scared to reply to Changbin.   
" If you disobey me I will be forced to punish you." Chan nodded diligently. Jisung came over smiling " were doing this because we don't want you to hurt yourself anymore love"  
Jisung was clearly taunting Chan. They both were. Surpressing the older with the power of their pheromones. It made Chan feel smaller than he usually does. He didn't like it. Feeling tiny. They were surpressing him trying to force him into the headspace. It didn't hurt though.   
" Don't worry love, we'll treat you right once your in your headspace"  
*  
Chan was laying ontop of Jisungs chest basking in the feeling of his hair being played with. Jisungs fingertips fiddling with his blond loose curls. Changbin soon came in sitting ontop of the couch leaning towards Chan and Jisung.   
" Daddy?" Chan said softly rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.   
" Chris is tired" Chan had the habit of talking in third person and calling himself Chris while in the headspace.   
Jisung looked over to his lover " I'll take him to bed" he carried Chan to the bedroom letting his sleepy head lay in the crook of Jisungs neck. Putting Chan down into the soft matress and laying the blankets over his skin. Jisung planted soft kisses on his forehead. As jisung was walking away he could feel the fabric of his shirt being pulled. He turned around to find Chan's eyes watery and red. " Daddy no leave"   
" What if I get other daddy and we lay in the bed together? Would you like that?"   
Chan nodded " Chris would like it"   
Jisung quickly stepped out of the bedroom  
" Changbin, Chan wants us to sleep with him"   
" I'll be right there"  
Both Jisung and Changbin were in the bedroom sliding themselves into the bed.   
" Is this comfortable Chan?" Changbin asked moving his hand through Chan's curls.   
" Chris is comfortable daddy"   
He nodded and kissed his neck softly.   
Jisung Changbin and Chris huddled together in the bed.   
" Your daddies love you Chan so much." Changbin spoke again.   
" Chris loves his daddies too"   
Soon they were all asleep in the bed caressing the blond in-between them both. This was a good idea.


	5. Changlix useless

Changlix

Felix wiped the tears away from his eyes. He's hurt. The fact that his parents don't care enough to come to the show in Sydney makes him feel. Useless. He's worked so hard. Pushed himself to the limit all for them. For them to see him shine on stage doing something he loves. But they find him disappointing almost a failure. It's just one show, if they saw how amazing he performed on stage his parents would've been mesmerized. He gets in the tour bus with the rest of skz. He tries not to make it obvious but Changbin can tell something is off about him.  
Felix leans his head ontop of the olders shoulder. Not wanting to speak just wanting to be comforted.  
*

The showcase was over Felix didn't see his parents at all in the crowd. It disappointed him so much. He was quiet the whole time on the bus back to th dorms. Trying to hold back the tears and disappoinment he felt. The show was supposed to be special for him since he hadn't been in Australia since he debuted.   
Feeling the air and going to places he remembered as a little kid. But out of all of those he wanted to see his parents the most.   
The bus ride ended and the members were home. " I'm gonna take a shower" minho said popping the crook in his neck. Changbin yawned " right behind you minho" Changbin looked over and grabbed Felix's hand. He knows there's something wrong with him. He's never this quiet. Everyone was inside the dorm but Changbin and Felix. Changbin wanted to talk to him. They sat down on a bench outside the jyp building. Felix looking up at the sky and admiring the stars. " What's wrong Felix?"   
He shook his head pushing back his hair and sighing. 

" I wanted my parents to come, and um they said they had better things to do. I'm just aggravated? Like uhm..they never supported me being idol. And I wanted them to come to atleast 1 show"   
Felix wiped his eyes sniffling. Changbin felt terrible he brought Felix into a hug " you can cry on me if you want" Felix took that as an initiative to start sobbing. He hates being a burden to Changbin but in this case he doesn't care. He wants to be held. Felix felt like his parents just didn't care about him. That they would never try and see that what he does he loves. Changbin held the sobbing boy running his hands through Felix's hair whispering sweet nothings into the sobbing boys ear.   
Changbin knows how important his parents are to him. He can't imagine how Felix must be feeling right now.   
After about 15 Felix tired himself out. His cheeks red and puffy. Changbin gently picked the boy up. Guiding him into his room laying him on the bed changbin knows Felix would like him to stay close after crying. Knowing the boy would want him to be next to him after he wakes up in the morning. He slides his torso behind Felix using his arms to grab the youngest waist kissing him gently on the neck.   
" I love you Lix, I'll be here when your parents aren't.


	6. Hyunin jealously

Jeongin skipped down the hallways, his skirt flailing up in the back as the breeze picked up when he opened the door to leave.   
Hyunjin grabbed jeongins waist picking the boy up and wrapping his legs around his waist facing each other. Jeongin brushed his finger over Hyunjins lip piercing kissing his pink full lips. " Hyunjin" jeongin said lovingly. They've been dating for a while but jeongin can't help but get nervous whenever their close to each other. He really loves Hyunjin. They've been through thick and thin together and Jeongin wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.   
" Let's go to lunch jinnie" they walked together hand in hand. Hyunjin admiring how soft and cute jeongin looked. His skirt flowing and his lips slightly pink from the gloss he was wearing. If you saw jeongin and hyunjin walking down the hallway seperately you would've never thought that they were going out. They're so different from eachother. Jeongin usually wearing light colors and skirts with tights. Whilst Hyunjin would walk about in black jeans with fishnets. Usually eyeliner and piercings on his skin. But in their own world they went together perfectly.

Lunch was great, Jeongin invited minho and Jisung seeing as his other Hyungs were busy.   
Hyunjin couldn't help notice the way Jisung had been Eyeing Jeongin though, the way he kept sneaking glances at him when He wasn't looking. It was starting to piss him off. Jisung and Hyunjin have had beef. Actually hating eachother In the beginning of the year. The hate still somewhat lingers between the two.   
" How about you keep your eyes on your own fucking boyfriend jisung." 

Hyunjin spoke gritting through his teeth. Jisung rolled his eyes throwing away his used lunch tray sitting back down at the table. 

" I'm not looking at your boyfriend dumbass I have my own." Jisung scoffed.   
Him and jeongin had a small past but they’ve grown to learn to just be friends. Of Course Hyunjin Gets jealous. He stands up and walks over to jisung “ fuck did you just call me?”   
Jisung stood up so that way him and Hyunjin were looking into each others eyes. " I called you a fucking dumbass"   
Jeongin worriedly watch as the two continued to go back and forth with each other " Hyunjin it's okay really!" Jeongin spoke his voice wavering considering how scared he was.  
Minho grabbed Jisungs shoulders pulling him back " Jisung calm down okay?" Minho pleaded making sure they had a steady distance from each other. The arguing had continued until they were screaming at eachother. Jisung yanked his arms away from minho him and Hyunjin only a few inches apart. Hyunjin lunged at jisung tackling him into the ground getting ontop of him and jabbing Jisungs face.  
Jisung fired back, over taking Hyunjin steadily punching. Jisung yanked hyunjin up pushing him into the table. Hyunjin quickly moved from the table lunging at Jisung once more taking him to the concrete floor. Jisung punched hyunjin in his face. Throwing his body off the top of him. Pushing his backside into the nearest thing he could. Jisung was soft and cuddly and usually wasn't very violent. But the way he's fighting Hyunjin knows he's done this before. They keep fighting back and forth bloodying eachothers faces and bruising themselves. Yanking hair out and punching stomachs. 

Jeongin got up from the table running to the student council room where woojin and chan were. Minho following behind him   
" Chan hyung! Woojin hyung!" Jeongin screamed nearly out of breath.  
Chan looked up at jeongin seeing how he was in constant distress. " what's wrong?"   
" they're fighting" Chan and Woojin quickly got up " who are they?" Woojin asked picking up the pace as they followed jeongin outside "hyunjin and Jisung! Theyre in the lunch room!" Minho yelled as the screams of the students got louder. Some cheering on Hyunjin and the others yelling out Jisungs name. Woojin pulled Jisung away from Hyunjin while Chan yanked Hyunjin away from jisung. Chan doesn't usually get mad, but the way he screamed at Hyunjin and Jisung would've contradicted that statement.   
" Are you two fucking stupid?!" Chan yelled his face turned red.   
They were brought to the nurse's office both equally Injured. Jeongin sat in the corner wiping away the loose tears as minho comforted him. Hyunjin stared looking down at his bloodied fist. He looked at Jisung and his bloodied face. They both beat the shit out of eachother. All the anger over the years didn't settle between them. It rose to that very moment. " Are you two so fucking careless you'll let beef get In between you?! Hyunjin you scared the shit out of jeongin! Jisung minho was trying to hold you back!" Chan yelled once again " and all because you were upset? Jealous?!" Chan rolled his eyes running his hands down his face. Hyunjin spoke up " I'm pretty sure you would've did the same for woojin Hyung, in fact you have!" Hyunjin retailated. Chan sighed sitting back in the plastic seat across from Hyunjin. He remembers fighting woojins ex Jungwoo.   
He remembers woojin sobbing in the corner of the room not being able to stop the graphic fight. He remembers how weak Woojin was and how violent Jungwoo became towards him. " Those are different situations hyunjin" chan spoke aggravated. His hand in his head. They sat in silence for a minute. All Taking a breather. " im sorry" jisung said. Looking up at Hyunjin. " I'm sorry I aggravated you and called you a dumbass" hyunjin smiled " I'm sorry I got that jealous Jisung. I just didn't know what came over me." Jeongin slipped out of his seat and bringing the others close to him. Bringing everyone In a group hug. " I love you guys, please don't fight again" Hyunjin and Jisung let out soft chuckles " we won't love, we promise" Hyunjin brought jeongin to his face kissing him.


	7. Changlix death do us part

Changbin was ready, tonight he was gonna do it. He was gonna propose to Felix. He was gonna propose to Felix and marry the love of his life. The ring was a simple sliver band implanted with Felix's birthstone. He made sure to make the ring as special as possible for him.   
Changbin went up stairs and opened the bedroom door. His eyes focused on how beautiful Felix look in his tux.   
" You look amazing, Lix" Felix looked at changbin and smiled letting out soft giggles. " you don't look so bad yourself" Changbin smirked and leaned into Felix grabbing his figure and pressing his lips against his. The sweet warmth of his body coped onto changbins finger tips.  
" I can't wait to take you out tonight" he gasped once he pulled away from Felix.   
*************************************************  
Changbin was nervous. His palms sweaty, and his throat dry. What if Felix says no. What if he rejects him. He turns over to the boy in the passenger seat watching Felix hum lightly to the music on the radio. God. Changbin thought. He's beautiful. Thinking about how Felix was way out of his league made him even more nervous. They arrived in the restaurant parking lot hand in hand and smiling. The ring was still in changbins Pocket. Now he waits for the right time to propose.   
" Stop right there"   
Felix and changbins heart sank they slowly turned around. Being faced with a man holding a gun.   
" Empty out your pockets or I'll shoot."    
Shit.   
Changbin gently looked over to Felix swallowing thickly. " D-dont do this" Felix was shaking his face gone pale and hands gone calmy " please don't do this" changbin pleaded. The man holding the gun looked over to Felix.   
" I'll do whatever the fuck I want."  
In that moment the trigger had been pulled.   
A bullet racing towards Felix. It's like time stopped, it was like reality started to bend and break. The bullet came until it contacted with flesh. But it wasn't Felix who went down. It was Changbin. His body dropped onto the concrete floor. Felix eyes widened in realization of what happened. Changbin saved him. The gunman had made a run for it. Leaving Felix and Changbin.   
" Oh God" Felix spoke, as tears engulfed his eyes.   
" Oh God please no"   
Changbin looked up at him his eyes getting heavy.  
" go..in my pocket"  
Felix shook his head vigorously.   
" Changbin no this isn't the time!, We have to go to the hospital!"   
Changbin swallowed back the blood leaving a stale metallic taste in his mouth. " Please lix please."  
Felix nodded shakily going into changbins Pocket and pulling out a small Velvet black box.   
" Open it Felix "   
Felix's mouth dropped as he opened the box.   
A ring was in it. A small sliver ring. It was beautiful.  
Felix looked at changbin tears pouring out his eyes.  
" Felix will you marry me?"   
Felix slid the ring in his finger sobbing " yes changbin, oh God I'll marry you"   
Felix leaned down kissing changbins lips.  
Changbin smiled looking into the younger boys sad eyes. " I love you Felix."   
With those words changbins eyes closed and his chest stopped rising.   
he was gone.  
Felix broke down onto the concrete holding the dead body.   
" I love you too changbin"


	8. Woochan voices

" stop don't answer the door"  
" what is he doing?"  
" worthless"  
" Put your hand down and go back to bed"  
The voices in Woojins head bellowed toward the back of his skull. The words he's heard countlessly. He opens the door he's met with a smiling face of his boyfriend Chan.  
" He's one of them"  
" Don't hug him"  
" Fucking pathetic"  
The voices continued to speak and spit poison into his ears. Clawing dangerous thoughts into his brain. Woojin was diagnosed with schzophrenia from a young age. Hearing voices seeing things that were never there. The tramatic childhood he had didn't help either. Then beatings he would get for the smallest things. The time outs He'd get for wetting the bed whenever he had a nightmare.  
In elementary he noticed he was different. The other kids couldn't hear what he heard. Couldn't see what he did, and certainly didn't feel what he felt.  
Then he met Chan. The exchange student from Australia who took his breath away as soon as he saw him. After all the pain and suffering Woojin had went through he felt lucky to have an angel by his side almost always.  
Woojin met Chan's eyes the eyes he's been longing for all day. Right now he couldn't hear the voices, the only thing he could recognize was Chan's sweet voice.  
Chan walked into their small home, hoping to move later to a bigger estate so they can  compensate and have children. But right now it's just them two.  
" Wooj I'm gonna go take a shower, call if you need me okay?"  
Woojin nodded and watched Chan walk his way upstairs.  
" finally he's gone"  
" He's too good for you"  
" Compared to him you're the ground beneth his feet"  
The voices continued.  
The thoughts of Woojins uselessness continued to go back and forth through his head.

Woojin doesn't know how to stop the voices, and the medicine he takes makes him so sick that he stopped doing it all together. He doesn't know what he wants to do with himself anymore. And it's terrifying.


	9. Woochan- undesirable PREVIEW

" why can't you just be lesbian?" Woojin rolled his eyes leaning back into the chair " because I'm not lesbian, I'm trans!" His mom sighed pushing back her dark hair looking at Woojin tearfully. " Why don't you want to be a female? You were so pretty with your long hair and-"  
" It's not about how pretty I looked it's about how I feel, I don't want to be trapped in this body anymore!"   
" What ever you do to your body you don't do it in my house! Get out!" Woojin stared at his mother in utter disbelief swallowing the knot in his throat. He gathered his items from his room not turning around looking at his mother from the kitchen table.   
*  
" How old are you?"  
" I'm 20"  
" What's your role in this group?"  
" I want to be a vocalist"  
Chan observed woojin his facial features strong and poise chan loved that.


	10. Felix x straykids- you'll be okay

"not good enough" those words swarmed into Felix's head almost everyday, he wasn't good enough. I mean yeah he could dance and sure he rapped, but he wasn't good enough. Minho was better at dancing at him while hyunjin is a better rapper. It's like he's never satisfied with himself and everything that happens he deserves it. This thinking had been going on for a while. He doesn't know when it started but he wishes it would stop. He knows he's not good enough to be in Straykids, why must he remind himself every single day? Today the had an unveil concert for their new comeback. Felix knows he did bad. He messed up the choreography and he can feel how everyone's disappointed gaze was on him. He'd been practicing the choreo everyday, 24/7 and he still manages to fuck it up? Back at the dorms Felix didn't say anything he sat in silence the whole car ride, which isn't like the boy. Usually he's up with everyone else having the time of his life conversing with his other members but tonight he's sad. He's said and alone and his disappointed.  
The next day Felix didn't have the energy to get out of bed. He was tired. He didn't feel like today would be a good day to start off with. After about 2 hours of sulking in the sheets he was out of bed ready to practice. Of course he woke up too late for breakfast and has to go to dance practice late and on an empty stomach.  
He slowly entered the practice room chan quickly reviewing choreography with the other members. He turned and realized Felix was up and waiting. Chan paused the choreo heading towards the smaller boy " are you okay?"   
Felix swallow the knot in his throat holding back the tears hid had been holding in. It was like a trigger for him. A trigger for him to start crying. Like magic warm tears were flowing down his cheeks, chan was quick to act and took him into their room telling the members that practice had been concluded for today.  
Chan was the first to take care of him. Chan was like an older brother or a father figure.  
" What's going on?" Chan asked rubbing the sides of the youngers arms.   
" I just feel like I'm not enough hyung" Felix stated " I was almost eliminated from being here, I almost didn't make it hyung"  
Chan nodded " but you did make it! And you got better at it, none of us started off where we are now, we had to work for it and you've shown you can do!" Felix smiled feeling a sense of calm wash over him, " thank you channie hyung" chan patted Felix on his thigh before heading off. 

*  
The next person to comfort Felix was Woojin. Felix was heading back to the dorm room so he could lay down, but woojin called him in the living room while the others were busy doing who knows what. " Yes hyung?" Woojin sat Felix down next to him handing him a remote controller " wanna play?, Games aren't really my thing but I know how much you like them" Felix took the controller and smiled at the older "yeah I'd like that" they played for a while woojin casually besting Felix in the game. " I know you've been sad lately lix and I want you to know that we're here for you" Felix sat the controller down and smiled " thank you hyung"   
*  
Changbin and seungmin were in their dorm room watching TV when they heard sniffles coming from Felix's room. They opened the door to find him on the floor crying. " Hyung what happened?!" Seungmin asked quickly making his way to Felix Changbin right behind him. Felix shook his head not wanting to speak. The younger boy took him into his chest while changbin rubbed soothing circles on his back. " Do you want to watch TV with us Felix?" Felix nodded swallowing thickly " y-yeah" Changbin and seungmin led him back to their room where they all curled up in bed watching one of Felix's favorite movies. The three of them curled up together changbin being the first to go to sleep and Felix and seungmin following closely after"  
*  
The next morning Felix woke up in seungmin and changbins dorm, he quietly got out of bed making his way towards the kitchen, he only spots minho and Jisung at the table " where are the others?" He asks jisung takes a bite of cereal " they went out for food" minho rolled his eyes at Jisungs statement" he obviously didn't wait for it" Felix nodded gently heading cautiously back to the room " did you need something lix?" Jisung asked Felix shook his head " I kinda wanted to talk to chan hyung, but he's not here"  
"Do you wanna talk to us?" Minho asked watching at how Felix hesitated " you don't have too, I just think it'll better to talk about it"   
Felix thought for a second and he sat down with minho and Jisung. " I just kinda feel like I'm not enough, like I'll never be as good as rapper as binnie hyung, or a vocalist like woojin Hyung or a dancer like you"   
Minho frowned " you shouldn't compare yourself to us Felix, we're us and you're you" Minho gently put a hand onto felix's lap " you don't understand how important you are to the group, I know you get sad sometimes but you can come to us" Jisung nodded in agreement " we love you Felix and you can come to any of us if you need it. We promise" felix nodded tearfully smiling "thank you"  
*  
Jeongin and Hyunjin came back early felix on the couch cuddled into a a big blanket. Hyunjin and jeongin both took off their shoes at the door moving Into the couch with Felix, they all snuggled together leaning together. Felix let Jeongin lay in the crook of his neck while he laid in hyunjins. " We love you lix" they said Felix didn't reply he only smiled but they knew, they knew that was happy.


	11. Minsung/minwoo- grave

Minho stared at the gravestone his chest tight and legs wobbly. He remembers the argument so vividly. It constantly plays through his head over and over and over again. He didn't know. Fuck, how could he know? It wasn't like minho could predict the fucking Future. He misses jisung he misses the laughs and the way he would wake Minho up in the morning. He misses how jisung would do anything for everyone. He took that for granted and now his lover and best friend is gone. The sky turned dark and having drops of rain began to fall. Minho was too careless to bring an umbrella. He collapsed to his knees on the ground letting out broken sobs and pleading. Saying he was sorry. Hiccuping and choking on his tears. He can't stand it anymore. Waking up every morning to an empty bed wasn't what he wanted. He and Jisung were supposed to grow old together. Get married have kids, their story wasn't supposed to end almost as soon as it started. Minho stood up placing the bouquet of flowers on the grave. He stared at it for a while finally deciding to head back home. He's at his small apartment he turned on the lights observing the room. "Why do you blame yourself" Minho turned around in fright his eyes wide and his skin pale.  
Jisung was sitting at the table wearing the same clothes the night he passed. his hair was all messy and it was like you could see through him. Minho couldn't move "what the fuck?" Minho finally spoke "is this some kind of sick joke?" Minho chuckled turning around looking for Chan or Felix to pop out and say "it's just a prank" Jisung Hummed staring into minho. "This is very much real" he said standing up. Minho backed up into the door "I-If this is a prank you guys can stop!" He yelled "you got me!" Jisung came even closer putting his hand on minhos shoulder. Minho swallowed thickly his breath quickening. "T-this isn't real, you can't be here Jisun-" Jisung kicked him to the floor with force pushing back his hair "I can't be here for long, but get your shit together" he said Minho looked up at him like a lost puppy "w-what?" He said confused. " you can't keep blaming yourself for my death" Minho shook his head feeling the tears rise " it's my fault-"  
"Shut the fuck up, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, the guy fell asleep at the wheel " jisung stated, Minho hadn't been paying attention he didn't look at how clean Jisungs clothes were not a scratch on them. He doesn't look like the bloody body he identified at the scene. He misses this jisung so much. "I miss you jisung, I miss everything about you, it hurts that you won't wake me up anymore with your mindless singing in the morning." Jisung swallowed " I miss you too, but I'm okay, I just never got to say goodbye" Minho feels the tears fall his chest getting heavy and his hands shaking " I'm sorry" was all he could muster out before feeling warmth around him. Jisung pulled away from the hug smiling with tears in his eyes he kisses minho before backing away. " I've already forgiven you"

                                *  
It's been 4 years since that moment, he woke up the next day in his bed, it was dream but he needed it, Minho could never fully move on from Jisung he'll always have a special place in his heart that almost no one could fill. "daddy!" Minho quickly turned around and picked up the small girl from off the ground kissing her cheek and setting her on his hips.  
"Where's papa?" He asked bringing her inside the house she shrugged and clung to minho. As if on que Woojin walked out from the kitchen an apron around his waist and a bit of flour on his cheeks, he took the small girl out of minhos arms and minho kissed him and his daughter. He wonders if Jisung hadn't come to him in his dream or vision would be even be here with a husband and daughter. He wonders if he'd even be alive. Everyday he's grateful, thankful that Jisung stuck with him towards the end. He's happy. And he knows jisung is too. Woojin leans over and whispers in Minhos ear "your staring again" Minho slightly jumped and chuckled "sorry, I was just thinking" Woojin smiled and sat the toddler down at the kitchen table. Minho walked behind him whispering a small 'thank you'  
He wouldn't be here without Jisung.


End file.
